1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data broadcast receiving/transmitting system, and more particularly, to for a data structure for an application information table (AIT), methods of transmitting and receiving a digital broadcasting signal, and a digital television (DTV) receiver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, data broadcasting has been viewed as the latest state-of-the-art technology in the related field. More specifically, data broadcasting refers to a technology allowing daily information (or everyday life information), such as broadcast program information, weather forecast, daily news, traffic information, to be transmitted and also enabling the use of the Internet and E-commerce via a broadcasting network. In the Republic of Korea, for example, experimental broadcasting for ground wave (or terrestrial) digital broadcasting is currently being performed through the national broadcast channels: Korean Broadcasting System (KBS), the Munwha Broadcasting Corporation (MBC), Seoul Broadcasting System (SBS), and Educational Broadcasting System (EBS). Most particularly, KBS is planning to air formal (or actual and non-experimental) data broadcast programs during the first half of next year (2006). Also, in the cable industry, with the application of the OpenCable Application Platform (OCAP) in the leading cable companies Broadband Solutions, Inc. (BSI) and the Korea Digital Media Center (KDMC), full-scale broadcast services of data broadcasting is anticipated.
The data broadcasting consists of broadcasting (or transmitting) a current data (i.e., an application) in a Moving Picture Experts Group-2 (MPEG-2) transport stream along with audio and video data. Moreover, the application is differentiated by various data broadcasting standards, such as a Digital Video Broadcasting-Multimedia Home Platform (DVB-MHP) adopted in Europe, Open Cable Application Platform (OCAP) adopted in North America for cable channels, and an Advanced Television Systems Committee-Advanced Common Application Platform (ATSC-ACAP) adopted in North America for terrestrial (or ground wave) channels. In the above-described standard, the application type simply allows a receiving terminal to determine by itself whether the receiving terminal has the ability to operate the corresponding application. More specifically, the application type simply notifies (or indicates) the receiving terminal whether the application is a Java Xlet application requiring a Java Virtual Machine or a Digital Video Broadcasting-HyperText Markup Language (DVB-HTML)-based or an extensible DTV Markup Language (XDML)-based application requiring a browser.